Punishment (Sequel Himchan Hyung Waegeurae?)
by dorkyeol
Summary: gara-gara anu(?), DaeJae JongLo kena hukuman dari Yongguk. hukuman apa itu? bisakah mereka menyeesaikan hukuman itu?/DaeJae Jonglo Banghim couple's here!


WOAAAHHHH~

gatau kenapa tiba-tiba pengen buat sequelnya nih'-'

mungkin bisikan gaib(?) nyuruh aku buat sequelnya nih. h3h3

ada yang minta nc-nya DaeJae .

pengen sih buat.. tapi aku ga terlalu dapet feelnya(?) *otak ydng*

kalo gitu silahkan baca ff laknat ini yaaa

rated : T merosot M (masih aman)

.

.

.

Punishment

DaeJae, JongLo, Banghim is here

yaoi,BL, ooc

don't like? don't read. easy?

begin!

.

.

.

ciap ciap

bunyi burung bernyanyi dengan fals karena menabrak pohon di ff Himchan Hyung Waegeurae. ingat apa yang burung itu dengar sehingga ia menabrak pohon dengan tidak elitnya? atau sudah lupa? mari kita putar kembali rekamannya..

.

_"moreehh Dae... ngghhh..."_

_"jongupieehh hyunghhh... aahhh"_

_. _

sudah ingat? suara itulah yang menyebabkan burung tak bersalah itu menabrak. dan suara itu pula yang menyebabkan Yongguk memanggil ke 4 dongsaengnya yang telah melakukan perbuatan yang 'iya-iya' di dorm. mereka kini tengah berkumpul di ruangan yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk latihan dance mendadak(?).

pasti kalian sudah tau apa yang akan Yongguk lakukan pada Daehyun, Jongup, Youngjae dan Zelo.

"kalian tau kesalahan kalian?" tanya Yongguk dingin pada 4 pemuda yang menundukan kepalanya. sesekali mereka melirik dan menyikut orang yang ada disampingnya. "ne hyung.. maaf" Daehyun membuka suaranya. sedangkan 3 orang lainnya masih bungkam. "kukira kalian tak akan berbuat seperti itu. sungguh tak terpikirkan olehku. padahal aku cuma memijit tangan Himchan yang keseleo" kata Yongguk.

krik

hening tak ada respon. "maaf hyung." kali ini Jongup yang berbicara. sedangkan 2 orang lainnya, yaitu Zelo dan Youngjae masih memilih diam. selain menahan malu, mereka juga menahan sakit karena perbuatan seme mereka semalam. *ifuknowwhatimean(?)

"hari ini kalian akan dihukum." perintah Yongguk. sontak 4 namja itu membulatkan mata dan mulutnya. "mwo? jangan hukum kami hyung kami masih ingin hidup." pinta Jongup kelewat polos. ckck. "apa maksudmu? aku cuma akan menghukum kalian untuk membersihkan dorm ini sampai bersih." balas Yongguk. semua membulatkan mulutnya dan ber-oh ria. "Daehyun dan Youngjae membersihkan dorm. Zelo dan Jongup memasak untuk makan malam.." perintah sang leader lagi.

Zelo menatap sang leader dengan tatapan tidak senang. "mwo? kenapa bukan Youngjae hyung yang masak? bukankah lebih baik Youngjae hyung yang memasak?" protes Zelo dan diikuti anggukan oleh Jongup. "membantah itu artinya tak akan ada cheesecake selama setahun." kata Yongguk santai. "what? itu tak adil." kinni Daehyun yang protes. "kalau tak mau seperti itu, kerjakan tugas yang aku suruh. sementara kalian membersihkan dorm dan memasak, aku dan Himchan akan pergi keluar."

Yongguk berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut dan diikuti oleh 4 member lainnya menuju ruang televisi. disana ada Himchan yang menunggu Yongguk. "ayo kita pergi chanie..." Yongguk merangkul kekasihnya. "lho? mereka tidak ikut?" Himchan menoleh ke arah 4 namja yang terlihat lemah, letih, lelah, lesu, dan lunglai seperti kekurangan darah yang harus diobati dengan sangobio*. "tidak. hanya kita berdua. mereka bilang ingin bersantai di dorm.. ayo kita pergi.."

BLAM

pintu dorm tertutup. tinggalah ke empat makhluk mengenaskan di dorm.

sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga. sudah sakit, harus kerja. itulah yang ada di pikiran Youngjae dan zelo. andai mereka tak mengizinkan seme mereka berbuat yang 'iya-iya', pasti tak akan begini keadaannya. membersihkan dorm yang super duper really really berantakan so much(?). rasanya ingin sekali memukul, mencekik, bahkan membunuh seme mereka. tapi mereka masih bisa berpikir normal.

"karena Himchan hyung dan Yongguk hyung sialan itu tak ada disini, maka aku akan memegang Youngjae. eh? maksudku memegang kendali." Daehyun mengambil alih. "cepat bekerja. agar Yongguk hyung tak marah lagi" lanjutnya.

"ayay captain!"

.

.

.

.

punishment

.

.

.

Daehyun dan Youngjae kini tengah membersihkan kamar. sedangkan Zelo dan Jongup berada di dapur. memasak untuk makan malam. pertama-tama, mari kita lihat DaeJe couple.

"Dae.. bisa kau bersihkan langit-langit itu? aku tak sampai.." pinta Youngjae pada Daehyun yang tengah melipat selimut yang tetap saja berantakan meski sudah dilipat. Daehyun segera menghampiri namja yang memanggilnya tadi. "makanya tumbuh tuh ke atas. bukan ke pipi..." ejek Daehyun. youngjae menatapnya geram. "aish apaan sih..."

BLETAK(?)

kepalan tinju youngjae mendarat mulus di kepala namja busan itu. "aww. appo. kenapa menjitakku eoh?" Daehyun mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dihadiahi sebuah jitakan yang cukup keras dari pujaan hatinya. "habis kau menyebalkan..." kata Youngjae. Daehyun hanya berdecak sebal dan terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan langit-langit kamarnya.

sedangkan Youngjae membereskan tempat tidur yang baru saja diberesi oleh Daehyun. tempat tidur itu tak terlihat seperti habis di bereskan. tetap saja berantakan. Youngjae membereskan tempat tidur itu sambil komat-kamit mengomel tak karuan. sebal karena 89% pekerjaan Daehyun tak ada yang beres.

chuup~

tiba-tiba Daehyun mengecup bibir tebal Youngjae. "jangan mengoceh hal-hal yang tak jelas." dengan santainya ia mendorong Youngjae sehingga Youngjae terjatuh ke kasur. Youngjae terkejut. aura hitam terlihat di sekitar Daehyun. perasaan tak enak menyelimuti dirinya. "mungkin kau harus di hukum sebentar..." kata Daehyun dengan tampang... errr byuntae.

secepat kilat Youngjae berguling ke samping dan turun dari tempat tidur. "tak semudah itu, Jung Daehyun."

wushhh~

bagai memakai kekuatan angin aang, Youngjae berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari sang monster lapar yang kapan saja siap menerkamnya tanpa kenal waktu dan tempat. ckck. "ya! chakkaman!" Daehyun kini mengejar Youngjae.

prang

dubrak(?)

buk

prak

berbagai macam peralatan dan barang-barang yang ada di dorm terjatuh karena tersenggol oleh 2 makhluk yang tengah kejar-kejaran. "YONGGUK HYUNG.. HIMCHAN HYUNG.. TOLONG AKU.." teriak Youngjae sambil terus berlari. "YOUNGJAEBIEE~ TUNGGU AKU.." kini Daehyun yang berteriak.

mereka terus saja berlari tanpa memperhatikan barang-barang yang jatuh karena tersenggol.

"STOP!" Youngjae kkini berhenti. otomatis Daehyun juga harus berhenti kalau tak mau menabrak Youngjae. "ada apa?" tanya Daehyun. "lihat. gara-gara kau ruangannya jadi lebih berantakan.." Youngjae dan Daehyun mengitari pandangannya ke seluruh dorm yang terlihat sangat kacau. dormnya seperti habis di bobol pencuri. sungguh berantakan. bahkan lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya.

"aaish eottokhae?" Daehyun mengeluh. "cepat bereskan. nanti Yongguk hyung marah lagii.."

sementara ini, kita tinggalkan dulu 2 orang yang sedang menikmati aktivitas lari paginya. kita beralih ke magnae line. Jongup dan Zelo.

"hyung bagaimana cara memotong selada ini?" tanya Zelo yang sedang memegang selada utuh berbentuk bulat itu. "mm.. entahlah. sini biar aku yang memotongnya. aku tak mau kau terluka karena terkena pisau. kau cuci beras saja.." jawab Jongup. omo. perhatian sekali ya. sungguh suami idaman #plak.

"okee.." Zelo kini beralih pada beras yang berada di panci. 'cuci beras. bagaimana cara mencucinya ya?' batinnya. sebenarnya Zelo ingin bertanya pada Jongup. tapi jongup sedang berkonsentrasi membolak-balik selada yang masih utuh itu sambil bergumam 'emang selada bentuknya bulet gini ya?'

mau bertanya pada Youngjae, youngjae sedang membersihkan dorm dengan Daehyun. 'begini saja deh..' Zelo pun akhirnya mencuci beras itu dengan caranya sendiri.

saat sedang asyik membersihkan, Youngjae datang menghampiri 2 magnae line yang berada di dapur. "OMO! Kenapa berasnya berbusa gini?" mata Youngjae membulat saat melihat panci berisi beras yang sedang di cuci Zelo diselimuti oleh busa putih beraroma lemon. "tadi kata Jongup hyung aku suruh cuci beras. yaudah aku cuci aja pake sabun.." Zelo nyengir menampilkan deretan gigi putih nan rapihnya.

malu bertanya sesat di jalan. malu bertanya tak makan malam.

"aish bukan begitu caranya junhong bodoh.." Youngjae mengambil alih untuk membersihkan beras yang akan di masak. mencuci berulang-ulang beras itu dengan air bersih agar tak ada lagi sabun yang menempel pada beras itu. "tuhkan apa kubilang. lebih baik hyung yang memasak..." kata Zelo. "kau mau dibunuh oleh Yongguk hyung kalau melanggar perintahnya?" Youngjae masih terfokus pada beras yang ia cuci.

"Yongguk hyung tak mungkin membunuhku. paling ia akan membunuhmu hyung.." jawab Zelo yang menyadari bahwa dirinya dan Jongup adalah magnae. Yongguk pasti akan memberikan perhatian lebih pada magnae, terutama Zelo.

Youngjae hanya berdecak sebal. ia memasukan beras yang sudah bersih itu ke rice cooker dan menekan tombolnya. "nah tinggal tunggu matang..." Youngjae pun beralih meninggalkan Zelo dan Jongup untuk kembali bersih-bersih dorm.

"hah.. masih harus membereskan kamar..." Youngjae kini masuk ke kamarnya dan Daehyun. saat akan masuk ke kamarnya, ia punya firasat gak enak. dannn... benar saja. bukannya membersihkan kamar, Daehyun malah tiduran dengan santainya di kasur yang berantakan sambil menonton televisi.

"JUNG DAEHYUN!" teriak youngjae kesal. "mwoya?! kenapa teriak-teriak? aku kan tidak tuli. lagipula suaramu terlalu tinggi. bisa-bisa part nyanyiku jadi sedikit karena diambil olehmu.." jawab Daehyun tanpa menoleh ke arah Youngjae. "aishh tadi kan disuruh bersihin kamar! kau mau Yongguk hyung membunuhmu eoh?" Youngjae menggebuk(?) main vocal itu dengan bantal dan dengan penuh amarah(?). "aduh! aw! iya iya aku beresin. jangan pukul aku! sakit tau!" Daehyun beranjak dari kasur yang tambah berantakan itu dan beralih untuk membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat sendiri-_-

youngjae tersenyum penuh kemenangan seakan-akan berkata "kau pasti tunduk pada Yoo Youngjae..."

.

.

.

.

PUNISHMENT

.

.

.

.

"aish telurnya hangus lagi.." jongup mengeluh untuk yang ketiga kalinya. ia mengangkat pan yang semula ia gunakan untuk memasak telur dadar dan membuang benda yang sudah menghitam di dalamnya. apalagi kalau bukan telur. "HYUNG! KOK TELURNYA HANGUS MULU SIH?" teriak Jongup dari dapur. "HYUNG!" teriaknya sekali lagi. "IYA TUNGGU!" balas Youngjae.

Youngjae berlari kecil menuju dapur tempat Zelo dan Jongup memasak. "hyung. telurnya hangus mulu. sudah ah aku nyerah.."Jongup meletakan pan-nya di kompor dengan kasar. "aish jinjja! jangan dibanting! kau mau himchan hyung marah eoh?" Youngjae mengambil alih pan tersebut. sedangkan jongup hanya berkomat kamit mengucapkan keluhan secara tidak jelas(?). "terang saja hangus terus. apinya terlalu besar." Kini Youngjae yang memasak telur tersebut. "lagian yongguk hyung nyuruh kita masak. salah dia dong. udah tau kita ga bisa masak. terus himchan hyung juga. ngapain teriak-teriak pas di pijit. kan jadinya ambigu hyung.." adu Jongup.

"iya aku tau moon jongup. gara-gara itu pula Daehyun kerjaannya nyolek-nyolek mulu-_-" sekarang Youngjae malah curhat #edisicurhatYJay. "hyung ngomongin apaan sih?" tanya Zelo yang sedari tadi diam. "eh? nggak kok. cuma ngomongin kamu waktu kecil suka ngompol hehe.." balas Jongup dengan cengiran yang menggugah selera(?) *salah

"oh gitu... EH? AKU KAN GA NGOMPOL" protes Zelo tak terima. "YA YOO YOUNGJAE!" tiba-tiba suara tinggi muncul dan membuat mereka bertiga kaget. siapa lagi kalau bukan Daehyun. "APA?" Youngjae balas berteriak. "KAU KEMANA? INI KAN BELUM SELESAI!" teriak Daehyun lagi.

"tuh hyung. kekasih tercintamu memanggil." ledek Jongu. Youngjae berdecak sebal sambil menaruh telur dadar yang sudah ia masak dengan kematangan sempurna. "aku bersumpah akan merusak pita suara Daehyun kalau ia berteriak lagi" keluh Youngjae sambil berjalan ke arah kamar dimana Daehyun berada. "lho kalau pita suara Daehyun hyung rusak, siapa yang akan menyanyi dengan nada tinggi? tak mungkin himchan hyung kan?" tanya Zelo polos. Jongup menatap zelo dengan tatapan -_- "bukan begitu junhong. itu hanya perumpamaan betapa cintanya Youngjae hyung kepada kekasihnya yang menyebalkan dan sok tampan itu." balas Jongup. "memangnya Daehyun hyung tampan?"

"CHOI JUNHONG AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" teriak Daehyun lagi masih dari kamar. "YA JUNG DAEHYUN! JANGAN BERTERIAK ATAU KAU TAU AKIBATNYA.." balas Youngjae berteriak padahal mereka ada di dalam ruangan yang sama. "lho memangnya aku salah apa?" tanya Zelo pada Jongup. "tidak. kau tidak salah apa-apa.." kata Jongup.

Sekarang mari kita lihat Daehyundan Youngjae

"YA JUNG DAEHYUN! JANGAN BERTERIAK ATAU KAU TAU AKIBATNYA.."

Daehyun diam seketika saat Youngjae berteriak seperti itu. "memangnya kau mau apa?" ledek Daehyun. "aku.. mm itu.." Youngjae terlihat sedang berpikir keras. "mau apa eoh?" tantang Daehyun yang tau bahwa Youngjae kini sedang terlihat kebingungan. "aku tak mau tidur denganmu lagi. aku akan tidur di luar."

syuuttt~brak!

burung yang sedang terbang tiba-tiba jatuh ke tanah. tapi bukan burung yang waktu itu. burung ini hanya stuntbird(?) yang menggantikan burung yang sedang cidera di ff "himchan hyung waegeurae?" kenapa burung itu gemar sekali muncul di saat-saat menegangkan seperti iini(?)

"mwoya? aish. baiklah-baiklah aku tak akan berteriak lagi.." kata Daehyun pasrah. ia tak mau Youngjae tidur di luar karena ada alasanya. bukan karena ia takut di kamar sendiri atau takut Youngjae sakit. tapi ia takut nanti tak akan bisa mengganggu Youngjae yang sedang tidur dan berbuat yang 'iya-iya' pada Youngjae. ckck pervert.

brmmmm

terdengar bunyi mesin mobil dari luar. Yongguk dan Himchan sudah pulang.

"kami pulang~~" kata Himchan ceria. jelas saja Himchan senang. saat jalan-jalan tadi, Yongguk membelikan apa saja yang Himchan mau. Himchan tak meminta yang mahal-mahal. Himchan hanya meminta es krim setiap melewati toko es krim ata supermarket yang mereka lewati. bzz. "selamat datang hyung~" Zelo dan Jongup menyambut kedatangan kedua hyungnya. begitupula Youngjae dan Daehyun yang baru saja keluar kamar. "hyung cepet banget pulangnya. ga bisa lebih lama lagi hehe.." kata Daehyun pelan dan di hadiahi sebuah sikutan oleh Youngjae. "hyung pasti lapar kan? aku dan Jongup hyung sudah memasak lho~ hebat kan..." Zelo memuji dirinya sendiri.

mereka ber enam kini duduk di kursi meja makan dimana di atas meja itu sudah tersaji beberapa makanan yang sudah dimasak oleh Zelo dan Jongup. tentu saja dengan sedikit sentuhan Youngjae.

yongguk memperhatikan berbagai makanan yang tertata di depannya. ada telur dadar, daging bacon, err sup tofu, dan kimchi. tentu saja dengan semangkuk nasi hangat. "apa ini kalian yang masak?" tanya Yongguk pada Zelo dan Jongup. JongLo hanya mengangguk. "bacon ini terlihat agak hangus, sup tofunya... eumm... kurasa aku tak perlu memberikan komentar, kimchinya berantakan. tapi kenapa telur dadar ini terlihat janggal? tak ada noda hangus sama sekali. bajkan bentuknya rapi sekali." sambung Yongguk

"eeehhh.. itu cuma perasaan hyung saja." Jongup menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "sudahlah bbang. lebih baik kita makan. Selamat makaaaaann~"

.

.

.

.

PUNISHMENT

.

.

.

.

selesai makan, mereka semua langsung memasuki kamar masing-masing. alasannya adalah, BangHim terlalu lelah berjalan-jalan seharian, DaeJae terlalu lelah membereskan dorm, dan JongLo akan bermain game hingga larut malam.

"jae.." Daehyun memanggil namja yang sedang berbaring disebelahnya sambil bermain-main dengan smartphone-nya. tak ada respon dari namja tersebut. "youngjae!" panggil Daehyun lagi. namun sang kekasih belum membalas panggilannya

"Yoo Youngjae!"

"yaahhmati!"

"BooJae!"

"jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan konyol itu.. aaahh mati lagi!"

"YA JUNG YOUNGJAE!"

"JANGAN MENGUBAH MARGA-KU SEENAKNYA! YEAAY NEW HIGHSCORE~~"

'tenang jung daehyun. jangan teriak-teriak atau Youngjae tak akan memanjakanmu lagi..' batin Daehyun. "yoo youngjae chagi. sudah jangan main game terus. apa kau tidak capek?" daehyun melunak(?) "tidak aku belum capek.." kata Youngjae cepat dan terus melanjutkan ritualnya bermain flappy bird. ngomong-ngomong kenapa fanfic ini berkaitan dengan burung mulu?(?)

"benarkah kau tidak capek?" tiba-tiba Daehyun sumringah. "iyaa aku belum capek jung daehyun..." balas Youngjae. "baguslah kalau begitu. aku kira kau capek." Daehyun merebut smartphone Youngjae dan menaruhnya di meja kecil sebelah ranjang mereka. "aish aku sedang memecahkan highscore.." keluh Youngjae yang smartphone nya di ambil oleh daehyun. "kau harus menyimpan tenagamu Yoo Youngjae." tiba-tiba Youngjae merasakan aura hitam yang menguar dari Daehyun. Daehyun menatap Youngjae dengan pandangan sesuatu(?) dan mengeluarkan smirk-nya. Youngjae menelan saliva-nya dengan susah payah. Youngjae tau apa maksud tatapan Daehyun.

"aah maaf. kurasa aku sudah capek. selamat tidur." Youngjae menutup dirinya dengan selimut berusaha menghindari tatapan si singa lapar yang siap menerkamnya hidup-hidup. "tadi siang kau menolakku. tapi sekarang kau tidak bisa kemana-mana Jung Youngjae~"

"ANDWAEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

-omake-

_"jungh daehh stopph nnggh" _

"gukkie.. apa kau dengar sesuatu? apa itu Youngjae? apa yang Daehyun lakukan pada Youngjae?" tanya Himchan bertubi-tubi pada Yongguk. "ayo kita tolong Youngjae.." lanjut Himchan. "tak usah.. biarkan saja mereka himchanie..." kata Yongguk

'kau akan benar-benar kubunuh Jung Daehyun..'

.

.

.

.

=end=

yeaayyy selesai sequelnya'-' gimana? maaf nih aku belum bisa bikin nc versionnya(?) hehe. review yaaaa^^

**balasan review** Himchan Hyung Waegeurae?

**jung youngjae** : insya Allah aku bakal bikin nc DaeJae di ff I'm not Zelo .-. soalnya disini aku masih pengen dapeti unsur komedinya. padahal ga lucu ya HAHAHA. .-.

**jaedae** : silahkan di review lagi sequelnya'-'

**YoungDae** : aduh minta nc lagi-_- nc BangHim menyusul di ff lain'-'


End file.
